Hiyori's halloween cosplay
by dream-racer-yukino
Summary: Hiyori was forced to go for a cosplay competition when the vizards are out of money. ShinjixHiyori
1. An idea

Here's a short story of Shinji making Hiyori enter a cosplay competition as the vizards are out of money. Shinjixhiyori

Shinji walked around the town aimlessly though he told the other vizards that he's going out to look for a job. His stomach is rumbling as he hasn't been eating since Aizen was defeating. That's probably… a few days.

He continued walking until he saw a large poster outside of a cosplay outfit shop.

Cosplay competition for Halloween! Win $500 cash!

Shinji smiled at how smart he was.

Read chapter 2 kay!


	2. The outfit

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Shinji yelled as he ran into the classroom

"The hell! What are you doing here Shinji?" before Ichigo could respond, Shinji grabbed him after of the class.

"Cosplay outfits? No I don't. Why are you asking me for cosplay outfits all of a sudden?"

Shinji explained to him his awesome plan

"That's smart but are you sure Hiyori wants to do that?" Ichigo asked.

"I will force her to. Hey that's not a problem. I need a dress! A gothic Lolita dress!"

"Okay I will ask Ishida to make a dress for her. But we need her size. Why don't you bring her over later? Meet you back here at 4pm."

"Okay goodie" Shinji grinned


	3. Making of her dress

Chapter 3

Hiyori gets her dress made

Ishida carefully measure her waist length, not wanting to get hit by her.

"You're pretty slim. You might need to eat a little more"

"She eats a lot! But sadly she has stopped growing-"

Hiyori threw her sandals at Shinji as the two Karakura high students watched nervously.

"Hiyori!" Shinji yelled as he covered his bleeding nose.

"First of all, why do I have to ask me to join the cosplay competition? You could have asked Mashiro or Lisa since the two of them are a lot prettier than me!"

"The competition says that the most natural and realistic cosplay will win. Since you had fangs, I thought you would play a good vampire doll."

*Smacks*

Ishida easily finished the dress in an hour's time. It was a red and black Lolita dress with cuts and tears all over it. The dress was short till Hiyori's knees and looked pretty much like a doll dress

"Perfect! Now Sarugaki-san maybe you should try it on." Ishida said politely

"Nah I will just wear it on the competition itself." Hiyori said. Grabbing the dress and Shinji, she walked away.

"That dress suits her. I promise she will look fabulous" Ishida said as Ichigo giggled at the thought of Hiyori wearing a dress.


	4. The dress

Hey guys sorry for not updating for such a long time! I was real busy with dance camps and school work and movies with my friends! *cheesy grin*

Well I was really wondering about why is it that for my fan fiction and drawings that I post on deviant art, I always get likes and favorites and author alerts but no reviews and comments? *you get what I mean*

But if you have nothing nice to say or if you are trying to be sarcastic and post reviews like: "Not bad I guess." Or "I like it! LOL" I would rather you say nothing

Angelic reviews by angels are greatly welcomed!

**Chapter 4**

"Okay lets see, this dress is an off-shoulder dress that can show both elegance and beaut- what kind of crap is this? I asked for how to wear it, not description! Damn that 4–eye geek!" Shinji yelled as he read the piece of paper attached to Hiyori's new dress.

"Oi! Are you done or not?" Hiyori asked impatiently. She could have been reading sleeping or eating but because of a certain baldy she is wasting her time doing nothing but sitting on the bed and looking at him. "It's only 3pm. The competition starts 5pm. Let me go take a nap." Hiyori stood up

"Arghh Hiyori don't go! Do you think makeup and stuffs actually takes only 15 mins? And your naps take at least 5 hours you pig! " Shinji grabbed her hand.

"What did you just call me?" Hiyori kick her slipper up and hit Shinji's face with it. "I dare you to say that again! Hageka!"

"Okay sorry! Put on the dress and we will carry on with the makeup alright?" Shinji begged. 'Who the hell would want a wife like this?' he thought.

God Hiyori is gonna wear a super spicy and hot dress! Check out chapter 5 soon! *Dodge yellow slipper flying at my face*


	5. Make up

Okay so I was really bored at home and I can't hear from my right ear. Must be overloaded with earwax. But anyway, here's chapter 5. Sorry for the wait!

Summary: Make up and crap

Orihime: Eh Hiyori-chan, look up please…

Hiyori: Why should I?

Orihime: I need to line your waterline…

Shinji: Just look up already. Don't make life hard for her!

Hiyori: Baka! Why don't you try getting your eyes poked by pencils?

Shinji: It was your fault moving and kicking around when Orihime-chan lined your eyes, otherwise who the hell would poke your eyes?

Hiyori: ….*Mumbles her usual insults* OUCH!

Orihime: Sor-sorry Hiyori chan…

Hiyori: You trying to blind me you bitch?

Shinji: *face palm* I'm getting out of here. Make sure you don't do anything to Orihime-chan alright?

I think this is going to end after 3 or 4 more chapters. I still have my Plants vs. Zombies and Random Stuffs the Vizards do fanfic to finish. Review pretty please?


End file.
